Fool for Love
by fatal petal
Summary: * Chapter 3 Uploaded * What are the consequences of loving Kai? Unfortunately, Rei is about to find out. Something is horribly wrong with this relationship... can their teammates fix things? YAOI-( Kai/Rei )
1. Confusion

A/n: This would be an angsty one for the masses. I'm just sick of how some people portray Kai to be a cold, angry bastard, then suddenly, just because he's found the love of his life, be it Rei/Takao/Max/whomever, he turns into a simpering, starry-eyed Romeo. This would just be an attempt of mine for Kai to love, but _still _be a bastard…which seems near impossible, unless I make it seem like he's some sort of a sadist with severe mental problems…* sweatdrops * Anyway, here it is, but with a certain yaoi twist to it.

I'll be using the Japanese name of Tyson, which would be Takao, by the way.

Oh, and homophobes, if this ain't your cup of tea, DON'T READ!

"Fool for love"

Max smiled contentedly as he basked in the warmth of the mug he was holding. Right now, hot chocolate with marshmallows was just what he needed to get his mind off some things that he didn't want to think about right now. Like the impending trip to Russia for the World Championships. " Lord knows how much I need to practice right now…" he mumbled to himself, sipping his chocolate. To some people, seeing this normally cheerful blond boy mutter darkly to himself was a bit unusual, but Max just needed to let go for once, and not be the Mr. Mary Sunshine that everyone expected him to be---

"Mornin' Max!"

Ah. Takao.

Max let a genuine smile grace his lips at the sound of his energetic team mate. "You really are a morning person, aren't you?"

Takao let out a bubbly laugh. "Of course! What would mornings be without me?" He sat down on the table beside his friend, darting his eyes left and right, looking for- what else?- food: The bane of Takao's existence. If Beyblading was what he loved most, then food came in a close second. "_Or a tie_" Max thought to himself. " No food yet?" Takao's smile considerably became smaller. Max chuckled and patted his eager friend's shoulder. " Don't worry, room service would come. You just have to wait a bit more."

Takao pouted and let out a shrill whine.

" But _Maaaax_…I'm hungry! And besides, you know I don't like to wait!"

Takao stood up and in a horribly exaggerated manner, opened his mouth and rubbed his stomach. His stomach, in return, let out a loud growling noise that literally shook the suite up.

"You're so funny, Takao!" Max giggled. "I don't even know why I put up with you!"

Takao blinked, suddenly, he looked down at his friend and let out a lecherous grin. "Maybe it's because you love me, Maxie." He said in a deep, solemn voice. Max looked up at him. "What?"

Takao batted his eyelashes playfully. "I know you like me, Maxie…"

Max laughed at Takao's ridiculous attempt at a seduction. Takao's face suddenly took on a look of pure confusion. "Huh? What's so funny?" He then flicked his bangs and posed, trying to look like one of those models in those fancy magazines. "How do I look, hmm?" Takao flashed his pearly whites.

Max laughed even harder.

"What the hell's going on in here?"

Both boys turned to look at the newcomer. Max suppressed an urge to gulp. "_Boy, if looks could kill…_"

And the look that their hazel-eyed, blue-haired captain was giving them could certainly commit murder by itself.

"Ah…Ohayo Kai-kun!" Max greeted cheerfully. ( 1 )

Kai's eyes narrowed to mere slits. Through it all, Takao remained unfazed. "Well, aren't you going to greet Max back, Mr. All Smiles at Morning?"

Kai almost let Takao get to him. Almost. Instead, he wisely decided to ignore the other boy's smart-ass comment, and let out a snort. Sitting down on one of the chairs in the Dining Table, he let out a scowl. "Where's Kenny?"

"Still sleeping, and he should be, after the work he's done yesterday on our Beyblades." Takao replied, with a touch of pride in his voice. "_No one could possibly beat my Dragoon now…_"

"But, where's Rei? Isn't he supposed to be awake by now?" Max blurted out in curiosity, not noticing the glare that Kai sent in his direction. " Takao even managed to wake up earlier than him!" 

"Hey!" Takao shrieked indignantly.

"Well…" Kai's voice interrupted, "If both of you are so _worried_ about him, why don't you go and get your lazy asses out of those chairs and LOOK!" Max almost fell on his chair by the sheer volume of Kai's order. Takao growled in reply. "You're the leader! Besides, you and Rei share a room! Why don't _you_ look, you little son of a—"

"Takao-kun"

All three turned to look at the owner of the soft, mild-mannered voice from the doorway. Takao suddenly felt his anger melt away. "Rei! How're ya this morning, pal?"

He leapt out of his chair and clutched Rei's arm like an overexcited five year old. 

Max turned to smile at their raven-haired, Chinese friend. "Kai said you were still sleeping, so we were a bit apprehensive on waking you up." Rei glanced at Max, then shot a wary, almost scared look at Kai. "I…I thought we had practice today." Kai snorted yet again. "We do, just after we eat breakfast."

Takao grinned cheekily. "So, finally decided to cut us some slack, Oh, great leader?"

"Shut up"

Max quietly observed the banter between Takao and Kai, and noticed Rei to be a bit far off. "Rei-san…" At the mention of his name, he quickly looked up, and found his gaze locked with Max'. "What is it, Max?" He tried to appear jovial, but it came off as a fraud smile than anything else.

Max didn't even bother hiding his worry. "Are you feeling all right?" That was when he noticed the red marks on Rei's neck, faintly resembling fang marks. "_Bite marks…how could that possibly---_"

"I'm all right, Max" Rei replied. "_Oh, God…what if he suspects?_"

Max' eyes darted over to Rei's own. "_Bloodshot? How could that happen? Unless…_"

" You've been crying, haven't you?"

Rei swore to himself for not washing his eyes enough. "No…just got something in my eye…" He chuckled for effect. "Ah…silly me"

"You can tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's wrong."

Max sighed. "If you say so."

" Room Service! Yeeeeessss!!!" Takao screamed and started jumping around, bumping into Kai in the process.

"Shut up, you loud-mouthed, idiotic imbecile!"

No one noticed as Rei glanced at Kai, and with all his will power, suppressed a sob as he quickly looked away.

( 1 ) Ohayo! = Good morning!

Reviews always welcome! Tell me if I should continue or not! ^_^


	2. Pain

Disclaimer: Okay…* cough * I sort of forgot the disclaimer the last time, so…anyway, Beyblade and its characters don't belong to me. But I promise, I'll return them unharmed! Well, except for Rei…* cough, cough * 

A shout-out to the reviewers! To: **Damian Morte**: Don't die just yet! ^_^ The reason will come out soon. It'll probably make you want to kick Kai's ass… **Zed**: Yup…Rei-torture ahoy! **angel yame**: Aack! Stop crying! * hands out a hanky * You'll find out soon, I promise! **Mayuka625**: Well…* blushes * Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I'm trying to make this one as sensible as possible. And yeah, I agree with you in that 'most BB romances suck' comment. But hope is not lost for this fandom! I've read some beautiful ones, too. **dead kitty**: Well, here's the next one. Hope you like it! **SoulSister**: You are absolutely right about that. Angst is just the way I like it, too. ^_^ **Android 71**: You won't find out until the later chapters, but this one would just pique your curiosity more, I hope. **AkiraTenshi**: Thank you! I hope to read some of yours, too! **Tequila + Kai**: Thanks for the idea! Hmm…maybe I could use that for some other fic…Oh, and about writers' block? I'm actually having one right now…

A/N: This entire chapter would be in Rei's point of view, meaning, we get to delve into pretty, little head of his.

A/N #2: Now, I need the readers' opinion. Should I add a supporting couple to back up the main one? You know to make things spicier? All signs point to a somewhat vague Takao/Max…but it's up to you! ^_^

"Fool for Love"

~ Rei's POV~

Life was never exactly simple for me. I always had to live through all the hardships, all the duties that were expected from me since birth. I had to be strong for my family back in the village. Then Beyblading waltzed into my life, and I had another thing I had to be strong for. Drigger meant the world to me, and it always pained me whenever I couldn't live up to what Drigger wanted out of me. He was my friend, companion and ally, and when you fail your friends, it invokes an undeniable guilt in you. However, a strange sense of satisfaction would soothe my senses, when I felt that Drigger was happy, after facing a formidable opponent, even if I lost. Because winning isn't always everything. But maybe…maybe…I could be proven wrong.

You wouldn't believe just how relieved I was when room service came in. I was starting to panic when Max was looking suspiciously at the hickey I had acquired the night before. Apparently, I had thought wrong when I confidently told myself that no one could possibly notice them, or if they did, they'd probably dismiss it as a rash or a mosquito bite. Speaking of hickeys…I slowly bring my hand to gently feel the creases of it, feeling a slight itch. He had done this to me, he won the battle for dominance. I felt helpless, so vulnerable…staring up at his eyes. I saw fire in them, burning bright as the moonlight shone on his pale skin.

It scared me.

The aroma of various pastries and soups enter my nostrils. I let my lips curve into a half smile. Even momentarily, it was always good to forget.

Takao proceeds to bounce around yet again, being the enthusiastic food addict that he was. Max gently tells him to sit down and enjoy the food. Kai snaps at Takao and threatens to kick him on his unmentionables if he doesn't sit down. When all is settled, Takao gleefully says "Itadakimasu!" ( 1 ) and promptly sets off on gobbling off the delicacies and stuffing his mouth with the bread. Kai grunts something unintelligible, which could have been "Little, fat moron" or something akin to that. I try to ignore them, then Max calls my name and hands me some soup. I mutter a soft 'thank you' and look down on the bowl, holding the spoon.

I stir the soup that had been handed to me by Max, careful not to look at any of them. Takao is currently having another argument with Kai, which was inevitable, considering Kai's earlier comment. This always happens during breakfast. Kai with his 'you obese pig' insults, and Takao's 'you icy bastard' retorts. It was always a wonder how Takao managed to pull himself away from his food long enough to reply to Kai's sardonic comments on his eating habits.

I try to push him out of my thoughts, but it all ends in vain. I can't do it.

Kai…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a furiously yelling Kenny. He had just woken up a few minutes ago, no thanks to Takao and Kai's rambunctious bellowing, and had gone to freshen himself up. It turns out that Takao used up all the toothpaste _and _soap in the bathroom earlier that morning. Unlucky Kenny, since he and Takao shared said bathroom, and therefore was left with nothing but the shampoo. Now, Takao was trying to defend himself from the seemingly murderous form of the younger boy before him. 

" I said I was sorry, chief!"

"I need my bath, Takao!"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at Takao. "Serves you right"

Before Takao could answer back to that, Kenny tackled him onto the carpeted floor. They wrestled for a few moments, then a pale yet strong hand pulled them apart by the scruff of their necks. "That's enough" 

Kenny struggled under Kai's grip, but Takao was now opening his mouth and twisting his head to angle it to Kai's wrist. Max giggled at his 'I'm going to bite you' stance. Unfortunately, Kai saw what was coming and hurriedly, though effortlessly threw Takao into my direction…

_…hands gripped into my shirt, then those same callous, slender fingers threw me against the wall…_

Pain suddenly exploded into my ribs, as Takao's back collided with my chest. I winced quietly, but the boy above me was all out screaming at his own pain. Kenny was shrieking constant bouts of "Takao, you idiot! You hurt Rei!". Kai was hissing at Kenny to shut up and Max was all over us with that familiar look of concern in his normally cheerful orbs. Was everyone always this loud? I closed my eyes as he got of me, easing the hurt a little. "Rei? Rei?…Oh man, are you okay? I'm so, so sorry…" Takao's shrill apology made me wince again. Was _he_ always this loud? Dammit…stop talking, Takao…

_… " Don't want to shut up, do you? Well, we'll see about that " a little slap here, a little scream there…_

"I…I'm fine." I gently pushed Max away, as he was trying to help me get up. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my chest, like little needles were pricking me all over. "I'll just go to my room for a while, if you'll excuse me." I murmured, looking at Takao, who was sighing with relief. Max patted my shoulder, and I tried to smile for him, even just a little.

"You did _not _have to do that, Kai! Why couldn't you just have punched me in the face or something? At least _Rei _won't be hurt!"

"If you value your life, you would shut up now."

"I _told _you to go on a diet, but _noooo…_"

"Zip it, chief."

My breakfast already forgotten, I clutched my chest as I turned away and walked back to Kai's room and mine. Silence enveloped the suite, but a cold voice broke through it.

"Hurry up, or else we're leaving without you."

Oh…I remembered that we still had practice.

My gaze locked with his. I tried to scour his eyes for anything, any emotion.

Nothing.

Just the same indifferent boredom that I saw in him. Suddenly, the physical pain disappeared, to be replaced by something else. Something inside me stirred.

"Kai-kun…" came Max' soft, wary voice. "We _are _going to wait for Rei, right?"

"Hn"

I nodded once at him and wordlessly entered our room, with the faint sound of Takao's "Now what was _that_ all about?" hovering in the background. The room wasn't too bright with the faint line of sunlight streaming through the blinds. It wasn't snowing very heavily, but the sun was there. It should melt the snow within a few days…

_Wish it would melt the snow inside of me…_

My knees gave way, and I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to the floor, moisture starting to form at the corners of my eyelids. I hurriedly wiped them away with the back of my hand. Oh God, had I really grown weak? I'm supposed to be strong, supposed to have my dignity with me. I can't let myself be reduced to a whimpering, sniveling coward. Yet here I am on the floor of my..no, – _our _– room, trying to calm myself and trying not to let these tears escape me.

I don't remember trying _not _to cry this much since I was a child. Of course, when you're a kid, pain seems like something that easily go away if you cry, or let your parents kiss your tears away. But when you're older, it seems like a burden that won't go away. You have to hold it in, until you can't anymore. Don't you dare give in, don't you dare cry…I tell myself over and over again. Why won't it work? 

Then, I feel it. It traveled in a slow, tortuous path to my cheek, until it reached my chin and slithered its way to my neck. I was awakened with the sudden realization that I didn't have control anymore. I had let him, _him _of all people take control of my emotions.

No no no no no no…I repeat that negation like a holy mantra. I am strong, I won't let him do this to me. What would my parents say? That they spawned some weakling child? That I am a disgrace for a son? And…and my friends, the White Tigers. What would Lee think? He'd be so disgusted. I could see Lee in my mind, his face scrunching up in abomination. He'd laugh at me, a bitter, mocking laugh. " _You're pathetic, Kon_" A voice which sounded suspiciously like Lee echoed through the room, and the liquid fire returned to my eyes. I choked it back, forcing it to go away.

I brought my knees to up to meet my head and I buried my face at the crook. Thankfully, I managed to control myself and choked back whatever tears I had left in me. I leaned against the wall and just sat there in silence, the dull ache in my chest slowly fading away.

If only the pain in my heart would fade away, too.

A soft knock on the door snapped me back to reality. "Rei-san, are you coming?" Max asked from behind, and I could faintly make out the sound of Takao's rambling.

Damn practice. Screw you, Hiwatari Kai.

"Tell Kai that I won't be coming for today."

Max was quiet for a moment. "Did Takao's fall on you really hurt?"

I sighed. How amazingly naïve Max was, still… "Yes." I managed to say in a strained, hoarse voice.

Max replied with a swift "Take care of yourself!" and went away to tell Kai. I strained my eardrums to try and hear what Kai was going to say to that.

"Whatever" he said, in his trademark 'I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck' voice.

I chuckled dryly to myself. I should have known that he wouldn't care.

And as I listened to his irritated voice, snapping out orders to the rest of the team, I couldn't help but think back to yesterday. Involuntarily, I shivered.

It's a memory I would rather forget.

To be continued…

( 1 ) Itadakimasu! = Let's eat!

Well, that's it for now! Don't forget to review! 

Next chapter: You won't find out what Kai and Rei's problem is just yet…* dodges tomatoes * Be patient with this! ^_^ Instead, we'll go into a rarely delved into territory: Takao's mind! Yes, our resident Dragoon-wielder _does _think of something else besides food and Beyblading. During practice, he proves himself _not _as idiotic as everyone thinks, questions Rei's condition, and has conversations with both Max and Kai. But don't worry, the truth will soon be known. For now though, y'all would be welcome to guess…* grins *

See you next time ooooon…The wonderful world of Rei Torture!


	3. Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Never have, never will.

A/N: A shout-out to the reviewers: **Android 71**: Just keeps getting curiouser…^_~ When would the next chapter for 'My Light' be coming out? Go write if it isn't finished yet! * jumps up and down in anticipation * **MistyEyes**: Yes, I keep asking that question, too. * shakes head * Poor, poor Rei…**SoulSister**: I'll kick his ass for you! * kick's Kai's ass * And don't worry, more angst next chapter…^^ **Chibi Kitty**: Here is the next one. Hope you like! ^_^ **Damian Morte**: Tomatoes from you? Aagh! * ducks incoming tomatoes * Y'all will have an idea soon of why Rei is suffering from…something. * evil grin * **Kaloas and Yami**: Why do I torture Rei? Because I get mind-numbing pleasure from it! No, seriously, everyone likes to torture their fave charas., ne? And I'm no different. =) **huh**: Konnichiwa to you, too! ^_^ Kai as an 'evil elephant', eh? * gets an idea for an AU starring Kai the elephant * Anyways, thank you for the comment! **Psycho-Chik**: * bows * You just ultimately made my day! Thank you! I really try not to rush with the plot and make this too dramatic. It's a hard job, but I really try. I saw your profile and I hope you write BB fics too, someday! ^^v Doumo Arigatou! **Maytel**: You..will..know…soon…really… @_@ **AmBeR*siLvEr-SnOwFlAkEs**: Here it is! Next chapter is already in the works! 

A/N # 2: It has come to my attention that I mentioned in the first chapter that this is supposed to happen BEFORE they went to Russia. I apologize, because I really intended for it to be that they were already IN Russia. So please take note of that. On a sidenote, for the Western Fanbase, I realize that the Nelvana dub has made almost all of their viewers believe that 'Dizzi' is real. In the original Japanese version, 'Dizzi' does not exist on Kenny/Kyoujyu's laptop, and as such, will not be included in this story. Also, this chapter is dedicated to a friend and fellow author, **corn3ts**, for dragging me out of my writer's block and inspiring me to continue with all my projects. A big, huge THANK YOU goes out to all my reviewers. You guys are truly the best!

"Fool for Love"

~Takao's POV~

Peacefully snowing day…WASTED! All because of that plague our Oh-so-wonderful leader Kai describes to be _practice_. Kami-sama ( 1 ) knows how much I hate, abhor, am revolted ( Hah! Take that, chief! I can use big words, too! ) by this thing that Mr. "praise-me-I'm-the-greatest-bad-ass-beyblader-in-the-whole-damn-universe" imposes on us at least eight days a week. ( I know it's seven, but still, I'm _not _exaggerating here. ) I know that Dragoon can already kick ass in any match, and so can Draciel, Drigger and of course, we mustn't forget Dranzer. Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't have a grudge against Kai's blade or anything, but I am not forgetting that it is _Kai's _blade, and is associated with the sourpuss himself. In effect, it's…

Wait, I just confused myself. Sigh…this always happens whenever when I try to analyze stuff.

Anyway, as I was saying, Kai was never really one to cancel any practices, so even though Max and I try to convince him otherwise, he doesn't budge. Not even one bit. It frustrates me, to say the least, and I whine and scream and argue with him, but none of it works. Damn, the guy sure has some huge stick up his ass for him to resist _that _long. ( Max' puppy eyes are supposed to be irresistible. Well, at least to me, they are! ) And sometimes, he even has the nerve to lecture us when we've already done our best! I mean, "_Takao, don't do that!_"and "_Max, your offense is too weak_" or "_Rei, power up on the defense_". Sheesh, some nerve indeed. I mean, can _we_ ever give _him _tips on how to strengthen _his _Blade? Big, fat NO! We're a team! We're supposed to work together! But, oh no, Kai thinks that just 'coz he's the leader means that he's supposed to be all-knowing and all-perfect. We're like the lowly subjects to his kingdom. Just thinking about it makes me want to hit him in the head with a jackhammer or something, I mean, HE LOST TO **ME**! I beat him fair and square. That means that he ain't perfect and everyone has their own share of losses. Yeah, I hate to lose, but it's a part of being a blader. You win some, you lose some. And you even learn something on the way.

You know, I read in somewhere ( Grandpa forced me to read some book on Taoism…or was that Buddhism?…he practically shoved it in my face! ) that a good leader doesn't just know how to lead, he also knows how to follow. If that applies to Kai, the world is officially toast in five friggin' seconds.

Yeah, read between the lines. It ain't never gonna happen. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

" Watch out!"

Thud.

OwOwOwOw!!! Okay, why are chibis suddenly spinning around before my eyes? And…cold concrete? What the hell am I doing lying on snow-covered cement?! I groan out loud as pain seeps in the back of my skull. It is **so **not my day today. Must be some weird form of Karma or something…

"Hey, hey…daijobu ka, Takao-kun?" ( 2 )

A blur of blond and a flash of blue enters my eyesight. Well, I'm glad _someone _cares. I know chief is still a little bit pissed off ( okay, make that VERY pissed off ) at the bathroom incident this morning and Kai…well, he just doesn't care. And I can accept that. Who needs him, anyway?

"Hai, daijoubu dayo…what happened?" I ask Max, who is still looming above me like an overprotective mother hen. ( 3 )

Kai answers for him. "You hit a lamp post. Watch where you're going next time, or else you might hit a car or a bus." Gee, thanks Kai. You just made my "today-is-gonna-be-a-great-day-o-meter" drop a gazillion points. God, how I love the guy. ( Notice my blatant insincerity and sarcasm. Cynical guy today, aren't you Takao? ) Let's not forget that I actually hit the lamp post because of _him_. And my thoughts aren't exactly the most flattering ones, either. Thankfully, Max, good ol' buddy Max, is kind enough to help me stand up. What am I ever going to do without you, Maxie?

Max then puts his arm around my shoulder, and I hear him grunt a bit as he helps me up. "Sorry Maxie" I murmur, feeling horrible that Max had to go through all this trouble to help me. The blond-haired, good Samaritan beside me gives out a warm, toothy smile. "It's al right, Takao. Everyone hits a lamp post once in a while." I chuckle weakly at the joke. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kai tap his foot impatiently, looking at us in his usual "What-the-hell-are-you-doing-get-here-NOW" look. Okay, I just have to ask this, and I'll give bonus points to anyone who can answer, **WHAT **is the guy's problem? Huh? HUH?!

Once I prove to Max that I'm able to stand on my own two feet again, I approach Kenny, leaving Kai on the front and Max on the back so he could fiddle with Draciel for awhile. "Heya, Chief!" I greet, slapping him on the back. Chief almost lost hold on his laptop. Oops…my bad.

"Takao!" He hisses. I think he really isn't that happy with me ( Whoah, what an understatement! ), so I guess I'll have to go with Kai now.

Very cautiously, I walk faster to reach Kai's pace. Maybe he's got ants in his pants or something, 'coz he is definitely in a hurry today. Wonder why? Hmm… curiouser and curiouser…

"Oi, Kai!" I am now walking beside him. I wonder, am I toast or am I toast? The choices are so diverse.

"What is it now?" Wonder of all wonders! He did not toast me! Rejoice, world!

"Oh, nothing. I was just—"

"Guys! Look!" Kenny suddenly shrieks, effectively breaking our ( soon-to-transpire ) conversation. Kai, Max and I all turn to look at the direction Kenny was pointing at. Oh, cool! Amateur Beybladers! Maybe Max and I could challenge them so we could practice our Beys for the tournament. I know Dragoon hadn't had some practice for awhile now, and he could definitely use it. Wrapping my blue BBA robe more securely around myself, I leave my place beside Kai and approach Max. "Do you want to ask some of those kids if they could battle with us, Max?"

Max blinked up at me, and took a long glance at the aforementioned kids, gathered around the fighting ring. I try asking again. "So, what do you think? Should we ask them or what?"

"Sure!" Max replies at last.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kai interrupts. " Eh? But why?" I ask, confused. Why wouldn't he think this was a good idea? Didn't he want us to practice? I hear Kenny gulp, and I turn to look at him questioningly. " What is it now, Chief?" Kenny not so subtly points at the kids.

"Ne, Takao…" Max slowly clutches the sleeve of my robe. "Those 'bladers…why are they looking at us like that?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see what they're talking about. Icy wasn't enough to describe the looks on the faces of those Russian kids. They were looking at us like we were some sort of criminals. One of them even made an obscene gesture at us. Boy, these Russians sure are 'friendly'. Maybe because they weren't used to seeing tourists. 

A brown-haired boy about our age grinned cockily at us, and made an imaginary cut through his nape. What in the hell?!—This guy was practically telling us to die! Why I oughta punch the living daylights out of that guy! "Oh, so now you're threatening us?" I ask, rolling my sleeves up. "Well then, let's settle this with a bey battle." Feeling confident enough, I carefully take out Dragoon, the silver color shining dimly in my eyes. Oh, you're gonna get it, kid—

"Let's go."

I blink dumbly. What? Did I just hear right? " Kai! You're not making me back out of this!" I shout at Kai's retreating back, making him face me. "Don't waste your time with them, baka." He said, eyes darting to the Russians to glare at them through his crimson orbs.

"They just insulted us! Anyone who insults my team isn't going to get away with it!" I snarl back, feeling anger bubble up inside. Who was he to tell me when to battle or not?

Kenny speaks up. "Leave it, Takao. It isn't going to do us any good if we don't go now." 

Max nods. "Come on, Takao." I stare at Max incredulously. " You're not actually siding with them, are you?" I extend a hand at Kai and Chief's direction, suddenly feeling hurt. I can't believe Max would do this to me! "Please Takao, just let it go." This time, he pleads at me, his hand clutching my wrist to stop me with whatever I was planning to do at that moment. His bright blue eyes are begging, persisting…

"Demo…" ( 4 ) I respond, my voice dropping to a resigned sigh. "Okay, but just this once!" I declare, looking back at the sneering faces of those two-faced snakes known as Russian Beybladers. "If they do it again, don't think any of you can stop me!" I glance from Max, to Chief and finally to Kai. Max lets go of my wrist and nods happily while Kenny just nods once in acknowledgement. Kai snorts, a barely audible sound, and starts to walk away.

I sigh, raking a hand through my snowflake-covered bangs. Ignoring the obvious jeers made at us by the kids, I keep Dragoon safely nestled in the insides of my robe. These are the days when I just feel like taking a nap on the couch or getting a massage for myself at one of those spa houses aniki loves to go to. ( 5 ) I feel so worn out even after I didn't do anything but walk and have the occasional talk with my teammates ( who all don't feel like responding except for Max ). I wish Rei were here. But then again, he seemed a bit off during breakfast. Maybe he really is so sick.

The four of us walk in an almost uncomfortable silence, which would kill me if I didn't make a comment or two about the sights all around us. Max and Kenny would laugh with me, and I was grateful for that. At least I had people who I could share a bit of happiness with. But Kai…

I watch him put both of his hands in the pockets of his pants, looking ahead of us and not really bothering to see if we were still alive or anything. It's taken me forever to admit this, but believe it or not, I **do **care for the guy… in a sort of leadershippy, brotherly way. ( Not like _that_! If I ever see Kai in that way…eeeww ) Even though he practically treats everyone within ten feet of him like dirt. I know he's human, and he feels emotions like the rest of us, too. It's just that he has a really great way of not showing it.

I leave Max and Chief at the back for awhile so I could, uhh…_bond_ with Kai. Lord knows the guy needs some company. I wonder if he really feels so lonely now…

"Ne, Kai" I call out to him, feeling a little nervous. I could virtually feel the tension between us, and I could slice it with a knife if I wanted to.

"Nani?" He answers, not looking at me. ( 6 )

I look down at my snow boots, desperately trying to think of a conversation-starter that won't make him pissed. I blurt out the first thing that comes into my mind.

"What do you think of Rei's condition? Do you think he's really sick? Or maybe he was just looking for some excuse to skip practice, which I really don't think he would do since Rei's an honest kind of guy and he wouldn't do that without a reason, or maybe he's going to leave the team and go back to China and—" 

"I think he's fine"

I frown. "So, you think he isn't sick at all?" I touch his shoulder, and I feel him go stiff in my hold before he says a rude "Don't touch me, damnit!" and roughly shrugs my hand off. I huff my cheeks indignantly as he moves to walk faster, obviously wanting to avoid me. Well, if he thinks he could get away from me that easily, he's got something else coming to him!

"Aha! I've got it all figured out now! You're hiding something, aren't you?" I ask him, smirking triumphantly as he slows his pace down. I jog up to him and was about to pat his back when he turned to face me.

"Look Kinomiya, what do you want from me?" He speaks, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. I've learned a long time ago not to mess with Kai's glares. So I answer him in the most casual tone I could muster, careful not to show any fear or anxiousness.

"I just want to know, Hiwatari."

His lips twisted into a grim frown. "Know what?"

I smile up at him. "All the answers to my questions."

Silence greets my statement. I take it as an invitation, since he didn't actually say 'no', right? ( He didn't actually say 'yes', either. But I am willing to overlook that now. ) Flexing my fingers, I prepare myself for his short interrogation.

"So…" I whistle innocently. "Why'd you think that Rei's just fine and dandy?"

"Because he is." He growls, enunciating every word for emphasis. Oh yeah right, like I'd take that for an answer.

Hmm… there must be some reason to him denying Rei's true condition. C'mon, Rei wouldn't miss out practice without a very good cause! I try to think back to yesterday. Nothing special there. How about the day before that? Yeah, I think there could be something on that day. Wait…I'm remembering something. Maybe this could be the missing link to Rei's mysterious absence from practice today! Think Takao, think…

Aah… A headache later, I think I'm starting to recall. We were out for practice yet again that afternoon. And after hours of hard work, the whole team went out to the local snack shops and cafes to eat. The café we went into had a lot of trees in the foreground and Max, Chief and I were surprised to say the least, when Kai practically dragged Rei to the shade of one of the bigger, snow-laden trees, and they…talked? Heh, not exactly, if I must say so myself. I sat on an angle which gave me a good sideview of what was happening behind that tree. I just saw Rei, but I could guess what was happening on Kai's side of the story. I think they were arguing over something. I would hear brief snippets of phrases or words like 'weak', 'stop that' and 'you don't understand' being spoken angrily, roughly. Wow, must be one heck of an argument over there.

The strange thing was, I've never really seen Kai and Rei fight over anything. They actually got along really well, at least from what I've seen. Why did things suddenly go in the wrong direction?

I felt like I shouldn't be prying, so I turned back to Max and Chief and ate our snacks while talking with our mouths full. ( Our moms must be so proud ) A moment later, I heard a soft 'crack' in Kai and Rei's direction, like…like a hand against a cheek. My eyes widen and I wondered what in the hell was happening in there. Now, I was really tempted to walk in there and stop whatever fight they were having. But then I thought, hey, that's their business, and it's theirs alone. And they wouldn't really do anything to hurt each other, right?

A few minutes later, both of them emerge, looking fine. Heck, I was expecting rumpled clothes and messy hair, but that would be reminiscent of a rendezvous instead of a fistfight. Then, _it _caught my attention. A red welt on Rei's cheek. Kai _did _slap him. 

With both of them looking very furious, Max suggested that we go back to the hotel suite. We all gladly take his suggestion and go back to the hotel. Upon arriving however, Kai immediately motioned for Rei to follow him back into their shared room. With a visible aura of protest from Rei, I thought he wouldn't. But with a frown and a defiant "Al right", he did. Kenny then suggested that we go down the hotel to get some more snacks.

"Why don't we just call room service?" I asked.

Too late. They were al ready pulling me with them before I even got the chance to mention to them that we were leaving Kai and Rei alone. ( Which I bet they knew, but refused to talk about )

It was about 3 hours later when the three of us went back to the suite. We had so much fun that we all forgot about the time, I suppose. We entered the room only to find Kai dressed in his usual garb, drinking some juice in the living room. "Ano…Kai-kun, where's Rei?" Max asked, looking around. I nodded and looked expectantly at him for an answer.

Kai gave us a skeptical look, before replying, "He's sleeping." Kai raised the glass to his lips again, and drank in quick gulps. I swear, he had the faintest hint of a grin after he put the glass down. What it meant? I'll never know. But it was something, al right. 

Hearing no sound from their room, I assumed he was telling the truth since Rei wasn't a noisy sleeper. Seeing that there were no questions, Kai went back to their room. Max and I went back to our shared room while Kenny worked on his laptop. And that ended our day. 

Now, I see it. Something must be up.

I was knocked back into reality when Max bumped into my shoulder. "Gomen ne, Takao." ( 7 ) He smiled sheepishly, and I couldn't help but respond. "It's okay, Maxie. It's better than hitting a lamp post." He giggled and I put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him in a friendly bear hug. I realized that during my flashback time, I must have slowed my pace down and let Kai be the only one in the front again. But that didn't matter now. He wouldn't talk to me much, anyway.

I would tell this to Max, and we were going to get to the bottom of this.

I wonder when we would stop and practice. Our walking seems to be going on and on and on…

I wonder what Rei's doing right now…

I wonder what Kai is thinking…

I wonder…

For the people who don't know basic Japanese:

( 1 ) Kami-sama= God

( 2) Daijobu ka?=Are you al right?

( 3 ) Hai, Daijobu dayo=Yes, I'm al right

( 4 ) Demo=But…

( 5 ) Aniki=Older Brother * For the people who don't know, Takao's older brother is Jin, and he appears in the later seasons. Thanks for the info, **corn3ts**! *

( 6 ) Nani=What

( 7 ) Gomen ne=I'm sorry

What is really happening with Kai and Rei? Will Takao get to the bottom of things? Find out in the next installment! That's all for now! Don't forget to tell me if I should continue or not! ^___^


End file.
